An Unforgettable Christmas Party
by Mzilly
Summary: AU Henry & the gang are at the department's Christmas party...and Jenry moments happen.


Another year over & another Christmas party for the homicide unit of the 11th precinct but this year's party would be a little different from years past.

Well for starters the homicide department had a bigger budget for this year's party & decided to host it at an Italian restaurant that was pretty close to the station. Also, a certain detective & medical examiner finally got together to nobody's surprise at the station.

It was a chilly December night as Henry was walking to the restaurant from work and couldn't help to put a smile on his face seeing all the Christmas lights along the streets. As he came up on the small Italian restaurant, he could already see officers inside enjoying food & each other company.

As Henry walked in the restaurant he noticed the Christmas lights & decorations all around the restaurant & it made him feel in the spirit of Christmas & he couldn't wait what this night brought him.

Then as Henry was lost in thoughts…..His tall assistant M.E came running up to him..

"DOOOCC you came."" Can't believe you are here". Lucas said cheerfully & as he grabbed Henry for a big bear hug.

As Henry tried to make the hug end quick & in an annoyed tone…"Yes, Well I thought I do something different this year "(and well he also thought Jo persuaded him to go this year instead of sitting alone at home this year)

When they pulled away from the hug, Henry's face became mortified what he saw what Lucas was wearing

"LUCAS WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"...Henry said in a way of a parent chastising their child after they did something wrong.

"My ugly Rudolph the reindeer sweater"…Lucas said proudly…"Look his nose even glows"…Lucas pulling his sweater towards Henry to show him

"Yes, Yes, I see but after today's case really you couldn't pick another Christmas sweater"..he said in still little annoyed tone..

"Doc, unlike our victim who liked to play High stake games & not pay back Loan Sharks"…."This little guy ( Lucas rubbing his face on his shirt) just wanted to play some reindeer games"…

"C'mon Doc, It's Christmas….& look Doc they have a Karaoke machine "….."This guy is going to be singing some tunes tonight! " Lucas said so happily to the point of almost giggling.

After Lucas skipped away to talk to some other people at the party, Henry decided to go check what was in the silver trays next to back wall..

Henry saw there was Spaghetti, Raviolis, Chicken Parmesan & when he saw the food he was a little disappointed this wasn't the fine dining Italian food he was used to.

"Hey Doc…Not everyone has gotten to travel to the real place and get to taste the authentic stuff"..Hanson said as he walked towards Henry…

"Plus..at this moment …I could eat a horse…So I'm ready to dig in"…Hanson said as he touched his stomach.

Henry shot a puzzled look at him and said "you know it's not poss…before he could finish Hanson interrupted him & said" It is just an expression, Henry"…

Henry shook his head to agree and then he wondered where his better half was who persuaded him to come to the party in the first place.

"Hey Hanson, Where's Jo?" Henry asked

"She's telling Santa why Rudolph won't guide his sleigh tonight…& have any gifts for kids…poor kids"..Hanson replied as he was dishing some spaghetti on his plate.

"Oh, I'm sure that will be an interesting conversation"..Henry said

"Yes I'm sure it will"…Hanson replied

"Hey Henry, I know this not the finest food but how about you try some & I can tell you about my rowdy boys snow blower mishap"..Hanson said with a half smile & a laugh.

"Sure". Henry replied with a smile

So after half an hour sitting & hearing about the how the Hanson boys sucked everything they could with the snow blower till it caught fire & eating not half bad food…..He was ready to Jo to be here.

But she wasn't ….not yet

But out of nowhere…..Loud shrieks of which sounded like an attempt to sing started

"RUN RUUNNN RUDOLPPH….YEAAH SANTA GOINGGGGG"…Lucas sang

"OH MY GOD"…Hanson who put his hand over his face

"OH, Lucas…No"…Henry shook his head as he was watching his Assistant M.E. run around the room singing Christmas classics..

As Lucas continued around the room, some of the other officers danced & joined with him

Then the woman Henry waited for all night walked towards the table that Henry & Hanson was sitting at said to them, "Hey, you two stop being Grinch's …he's just having fun"..in a teasing tone

Henry's face lit up when he heard Jo's voice ….and he just couldn't wait just to talk with her..it felt like forever…but it had only been a few hours since they last spoke.

"Ha ha yes..But did he really have to choose that song?"...Henry asked.

"True…little too soon right"… Jo smiled at Henry as she joined the guys at the table.

"Speaking of Rudolph, how the talk with Santa go, Jo…I'm guessing not well"…Hanson asked.

"Yeah, Not very well…first he finds out that Rudolph is dead & that he sold the kids toys to pay off gambling loans…yeah he didn't take it very well"..Jo said tiredly.

So after half an hour laughing & talking about the case & Lucas, Hanson decided to get up from the table to get some more food & get away from the two lovebirds…who looked like they were ready to devour each other at any moment…

After Hanson walked away…Jo pulled her chair closer to Henry's and grabbed his hand lovingly and said" I'm so glad you here tonight"…

Henry lovingly smiled at her and squeezed their hands a little and said there is no place I rather be right now.

Henry then without releasing Jo's hand got up & asked" Do you want to slow dance Detective?" ..with a devilishly grin.

Jo with her hand still in his…Looked up at him with a flirty smile & said "Sure. I would love to."

So they did….Jo's arms were lovingly around Henry's neck & She was looking into Henry's brown eyes just getting lost in the moment of being with the man she loved so much…not even hearing Lucas singing…

She was so thankful to have him by her side even how different he was from her…but that's what she loved about him & the little historian in him due to his immortality.

Henry had his arms around Jo's waist & he just got lost in her eyes & her gaze at him….That it made him think how lucky he was to have her..

Henry thought to himself how lucky he was to have friends like Hanson & Lucas that tried to make him comfortable at this party …and somehow he could call Jo his….even after all the stuff he put her though.

Was their relationship perfect Henry thought?…No…but they always somehow got through everything….together….and it took a bit of understanding but he was also so grateful when she finally was comfortable about his Immortality.

Henry was thrown out of his thoughts…when he heard Jo say playfully," hey look we are under mistletoe Henry", with a big smile…

Henry with a seductive grin…."Are we?"...as he pulled her closer to him…

Then Henry pulled Jo in for one passionate kiss …and as their lips & tongues collided….other officers started to look at them including Hanson who was eating thought….could these two just get a room..

After they pulled away from the kiss…Henry whispered to her.. "that's what I been waiting to do all night"…

Jo whispered right back to him…."Well wait to we get out of here, Doctor Boy with sly evil grin on her face".

Henry responded with a sly smile & thought….He was so glad he decided to go this party…


End file.
